Legend Of Zelda:The Star of Fate
by Linka1
Summary: Majora Makes The Curse Of The Star Come Back!


The Star Of Fate  
  
  
  
Chapter One- The Curse Of The Star-  
  
One brite day Link was just about done with sword practaceing.When Zelda called Link to her chambers.  
  
Link:Wuzz up Zelda  
  
Zelda:Do you know about the Star Of Fate.  
  
Link:No what about it.  
  
Zelda:He who stands in the Star Of Fate will be sastaned for 5 Mins till his true love kisses him.  
  
Link:Wow! I must call Linka.  
  
Link pics up the phone and calls Linka's Cell Phone.  
  
Linka wus in the Hyrule Bar asusal.Linka ansered it.  
  
Linka:Yello.  
  
Link:Hay Linka come to the Hyrule Castle as soon as you can.K.  
  
Linka:Ya ill be thear tonite.Allrite.  
  
So as the nite came Linka came to the Castle.  
  
Chapter Two- Night To Day-  
  
The night came and Linka came to the Castle.  
  
Link was pleased to see Linka and greated him to his Bar wich Linka was happy to hear.  
  
Link:So hows it been.  
  
Linka:Well its been good can I have a GeneMartini,shaken not stured.  
  
Link:K.So have you heard of The Star Of Fate?  
  
Linka:Ya.Why?  
  
Link:Well the curse of The Star is back.  
  
Linka:What!  
  
Link:Yes its back and it can strike at any time during a fight.  
  
Linka:Hmmm?Well im tired wears my room?  
  
Link:Its upstares good night.  
  
Linka:Good night.  
  
Well the next day Linka met Zelda and they went out.  
  
Linka:So Zelda how are you today.  
  
Zelda:I am doing fine.  
  
Boooooooom Bang Baang!!!!!  
  
Link: What tha f*ck is going on!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Boooooom!!  
  
Chapter Three- Boom Boom-  
  
Boooom bang bang.The ground wus opening up.  
  
Linka:Whats haping?  
  
Zelda:Its an attack!!  
  
Linka:What!!!  
  
Booom!!! Out of the ground came Majora.  
  
Link:WHAT!! Majora what do you wont.  
  
Majora:HA HA im back and I brought back The Star Of Fate.  
  
Zelda:Ohno You f*ck er.  
  
Majora:HA HA HA HA but Link's ture love is.HA HA HA HA  
  
Majora went back in to the ground,and out poped 4 Strafos.  
  
Link:What dos he mean?  
  
Zelda:Yall take the Strafos.  
  
Then Zelda teleported her self to the Castle.  
  
Link puled his Sword out and gave Linka his Bow.  
  
Link:Shoot them!!!  
  
Linka:Ya!!!!!!  
  
They killed the Strafos then they went home.When they got home Malon was thare.  
  
Chapter Four-Malon-  
  
When Link and Linka got back to the Castle Malon was thare and was talking to Zelda.  
  
Link:Hay Malon Wuzz up.  
  
Malon:Link am glad yer hear!  
  
Linka:Whats going on?  
  
Malon:My Ranch has been attacked by Majora.  
  
Link:WHAT! MAJORA!!!  
  
Malon:Yes and he's taken over the Ranch.  
  
Zelda:Well Sorry can't help.  
  
Link:Don't say that Zelda! She needs are help.  
  
Malon:Thank you Link and Linka!!  
  
Linka:You can share the guest room with me Malon.  
  
Malon:Thanks i would love to.  
  
Link:Well go tomorow to get the Ranch Back.  
  
The next day Linka, Malon, And Link Set Out to The Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
Chapter Five-LonLon Bombs-  
  
Link,Linka and Malon set out to LonLon Ranch.Linka stops.  
  
Linka:Hold on.  
  
Link:What is it?  
  
Linka:Wont you think Majora will be wating for us?  
  
Malon:What?  
  
Link:Ya,We shoud go see Zachstar at Hyrule AFB.  
  
Linka:Ya.  
  
So Malon,Link,and Linka go to Hyrule AFB.  
  
Link:Long time no see.  
  
Zachstar:Ya,Glad to see you.  
  
Linka:Wuzz up Zach.  
  
Zach:Nice to see you Linka,Malon.  
  
Link:We need your help.  
  
Zach:Sure,What do you need.  
  
Link:We need you to take you fastes,quites Airplane to go over LonLon Ranch and look for hiddin targets.  
  
Zach:Sure.  
  
So Zach tells a pilot to go over LonLon Ranch.Awile later the pilot comes back and hands Zach the Map of targets.  
  
Zach:Hmm.  
  
Then Zach tells 3 pilots to bomb the tagets on his command.  
  
Zach:Go and be ready.  
  
So they go near LonLon Ranch.Link calls Zach.  
  
Link:Tell them to jrop thar bombs.  
  
Boom Bang Boom Boom Bang  
  
Linka:Yes.  
  
Linka,Link,And Malon get the ranch back.  
  
Majora:Its not over.  
  
Link:WELL GET YOU!!!  
  
Chapter 6-?Who?-  
  
Meanwile at LonLon Ranch.Link,Linka,and Malon wear talking."So,When do you think Majora will be back?"Malon said."Hmm,I don't no Malon."Link said."But when he comes he beter be ready for a kicking."Linka said.Everyone laughed."Well we best get back to the castle."Said Link."Malon,Will you come to the castle?"Linka said.No,Linka,I have work to do".Said Malon."Well,Said Link,We are off."So Link,and Linka went to the castle."What is that?"Link said."Looks like a airplane."Said Linka.When they got in they found Zelda talking to someone.Link said,"Who is that Zelda."It is Katherine."Zelda said."Hi"Said Linka.Hello Link,and Linka."Hay,How did you know my name?"Said Link.I was talking to Zelda,And she told me."Katherine said.Well the reson im hear is cuse I wont to help Hyrule fight Majora."Said Katherine.So they talked till Majora came in."Who do you think you are!"Yelled Zelda"Oh,Im Majora."Said Majora.  
  
Chapter 7-The Star-  
  
"Majora,you fight me outside."Said Link."Oh,Link i think yer going to need some help."Said Linka."Oh no!"Said Link."I need a drink."Linka Said."Do yall need help?"Said Katherine."Ya,We are going to need a lot of help."Link said.Outside the castle was a whole Majora army.Link,Linka,Katherine,and Zelda ran outside."What are we going to do?"Asked Zelda."I dont know."Said Link."The armys not that big.We can fight them are selves."Said Linka."Do yall need help?"Said a strange voise."Whos that?Shes pritty."Link said.Zelda slaps Link."You never say that to me."Said Zelda."Well."Said Link.I am Lilly,Lilly of the Valley."Lilly said."Lilly,Hmm,Cool name".said Linka."Ahh,Lilly,such a cooool name."Said Link."Well lets get to work."Said Lilly."Get them!"Said Majora."Flash of ark,flash of tark,spark two enmeys like bark."Said Lilly.And with that two enemys flashed and vanished."Wicked"Said Linka."Ahhhhhh,Dont say that."Said Lilly."Star Of Dust,Star Of Fate,Make Your Mark Apon This Crate."Majora Said.With that a yellow Star of Fate apered."Oh may god."Said Zelda.But she went back fighting.Majora triped Link into the Star of Fate."Nooooo."Yelled Link.Majora vanished and so did the army."Oh no."Said Linka."Oh,Help Link some body."Said Katherine.Link can only say to words."TTure LLLove."Said Link.Lilly rushed over to Link,And Kissed him."NOOOOOOO!"Yelled Zelda.The star vanished and Lilly,Zelda,Link,Malon,Katherine,And Linka lived happaly ever after.Except for Zelda.  
  
The End 


End file.
